


Problems

by TJDNFORTHEWIN



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Credit to rotXinXpieces, Eventual boyxboy, M/M, Molestation, dark themes(kind of), its amazing, read the I Kissed A Boy series on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJDNFORTHEWIN/pseuds/TJDNFORTHEWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that saying 'More Money, More Problems'? Well I'd like to change that saying. 'Big Family, Big Problems'.<br/>Now I'm not saying that every big family has big problems, but in my case, that saying was all too true.<br/>I was the middle child in a family of 7 kids. 4 boys, 3 girls. The oldest was a boy, the 2 girls, then me. Then another boy, another girl, and a boy was last.<br/>The story I'm about to tell you is the story of the oldest child, Danny, and me, Evan.<br/>It is of how you should always know exactly what is going on in your own home. Never assume everything is alright when you feel that it isn't. And if you are ever suspicious of anything, check it out immediately.<br/>Because people are fragile. And they can break any second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotXinXpieces](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rotXinXpieces).



"The pass is complete! Number 39, Tuscan, has made the catch! He's making a break for the end zone! Number 85, Richards, is right on his heel, but he just can't catch up! He's going, he's going, he's gone! Touchdown! Danny Tuscan has scored the touchdown to win the championship for the Saviors!!!".

Everybody on our side of the stands stood up. All I could hear was screaming. My mom was screaming. My dad was screaming. My sisters were screaming. My brothers were screaming. I was screaming. Even Danny was screaming. All of us ran down from our spots in the stands on to the field. Danny saw us coming and ran towards us with the winning football in his hands. 

We met in the middle, us jumping on Danny and him shielding his sensitive parts. I grabbed Danny around the neck and noogied him, laughing as he tried, and failed, to throw me off. I was on his back, my older sister Marissa was grabbing him from the front, my younger brother Markus was grabbing his legs, and the rest of the family, including my mom, were piled on top. All of a sudden, we were squished even more when the whole Saviors team swarmed us. Everyone was laughing, and it felt like we had all let out a huge sigh of relief.

This season had been the hardest so far, with a knee injury we thought might end his football career before it even started, and the stress of our dad losing his job. But Danny's knee healed and our dad got an even better job, and now the Saviors won the minor league championship!

I felt a freezing cold sensation and snapped out of my thoughts, only to realize that 2 of Danny's teammates, Cameron and Jordan, had dumped the whole cooler off Gatorade on Danny. 

And me, still on his back, had been completely soaked. 

I jumped off Danny's back and shook myself out , looking up to see that everyone else had dodged the attack. Cameron and Jordan were cackling like hyenas and I glared at them. "Couldn't you have waited until I got off?" I deadpanned. "Well yeah, but it wouldn't be as funny. I mean, haha....look.....at your face ahahahahah!" Jordan and Cameron erupted into laughter again after Jordan's oh-so-funny statement. "Yeah, and besides, we got the champion and the birthday boy all in one go." Cameron said which made me groan. "Yeah, such a happy birthday to me, a sticky shirt and a possible cold. Thanks so much guys." I said sarcastically, although secretly I wasn't actually upset, I just liked scolding people.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I turned to see Danny smiling at me. "Now now Evan. Don't be such a downer. They were just setting up for your real present." He said with a secretive smile. "And what would that be?" I asked, curious and suspicious. Usually after a smile like that, I would hear a sentence like "Oh nothing, I just need to go and buy some glitter glue, some spray paint and a mask." But, as always, Danny surprised me. He brought his hand out from behind his back and handed me the game winning football, which he'd somehow cleaned and wrapped a ribbon around. 

"Happy Birthday" He said with a smirk. I tried to suppress my grin as I took the ball, chiding him. "And what if you hadn't won the game? What would you have given me then?"  
By now, most people had left, other than our family, Cameron and Jordan, and a few other team members. "I think we have that covered." My mom said. My dad smirked and threw me something, which I caught at the last second. 

I looked at the car keys in my hands, then looked at my parents. "You serious?" I asked in disbelief. "You've had your license for 2 years now, we think it's finally time for you to use it." My dad replied. 

My face felt like it was splitting from how big my grin was as i ran to my parents, squeezing them in a hug. They both hugged me back but soon let go. "C'mon, the car is the the house." My mom said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying goodbye to the team, our family piled into two separate cars. Marissa and Jessica were in their tiny Chevrolet Spark, and the rest of us were in the family's Toyota Sienna. Our dad had his own car, a dark grey Cadillac CTS, but whenever we go somewhere as a family, he drives with us to save gas. Markus, Natasha, and Calvin sat in the back, me and Danny sat in the middle, and our parents sat in the front. The whole ride home I was literally bouncing in my seat, thoughts of what kind of car my parents got me running through my head. The game ball was clutched so tightly in my hand I was sure my fingers were imprinting themselves. 

Finally after the longest ride if my life (although it was really just 30 minutes) we arrived back home. We lived in a 2 story red brick house, which was quite large if I do say so myself. With 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and half an acre of land for our backyard, our parents had definitely splurged when they bought this house 15 years ago. As soon as we were parked, I ran out of the car and into the fourth of our 4 garages. Good thing Danny was right behind me because I almost fainted.

Right there in front of me sat a beautiful dark green Porsche Cayenne. After Danny steadied me, I took a sow step towards the angel. I took a good look at the keys after taking them out of my pocket and mentally face palmed. The Porsche symbol was right there! I discarded that thought and clicked the unlock button, the headlights on the beauty flashing. Finally, I made it to the door and oh-so-carefully pulled the handle. And almost fainted again.

The interior was as, if not more, beautiful than the exterior. Dark brown leather seats, and the most intricate dashboard I had ever seen glistened black. I ran my hand over the wheel and actually shivered with anticipation. "We need to take this baby for a ride." I said, just above a whisper. "We?" Danny asked peering over my shoulder. "Well of course 'we'! You just won the championship game, and you're my best friend! Who wants to drive alone. Two people are better than one." I said, turning to Danny with a smile.

Danny sighed and ruffled his hair, an obvious grin tugging at his lips. "Well alright." He said, giving in. I cheered and eagerly climbed into the driver's seat, Danny soon sitting beside me in the passenger's seat. We both closed our doors at the same time and I stuck my key in the ignition. The engine purred.

I settled my hands over the wheel and slowly tightened my grip. I turned to look at Danny. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded his head. I took a deep breath and was just about to step on the gas when  
"Actually, wait wait, I forgot to open the garage door." Danny said, shaking his head. 

I looked up and this time actually face palmed when I realized that he was right. Our stupidly sunshine yellow garage door was still firmly shut. 

"Oh for the love of God! And I was being so epic too!" I groaned to myself. Danny swiftly hopped out of the car and walked over to the little box next to our shelf of tools that were never used, and pressed the button. I watched as the garage door opened excruciatingly slow, almost as if it was taunting me. 

Finally, Danny got back in the car and buckled up. "Safety first." He stated, and when he wasn't looking, I quickly buckled mine. Once he was done I wasted no time and sped out of there like the police were chasing me (not that that would ever happen). 

I was finally driving my new car. And damn did it feel good.


End file.
